Will You Be My Valentine
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: This year Shinichi Izumi's life took a total turn on Valentine's Day when his mother, Nobuko Izumi, asks Shinichi to be her Valentine...
1. Chapter 1

This year Shinichi Izumi's life took a total turn on Valentine's Day. He was sitting at the breakfast table gobbling down the pancakes his mother, Nobuko Izumi, had just put on his dish. His father had already left for work. Still in her robe, his mother took a seat down beside him and crossed her long fair snowy legs. She liked sitting there and watching him eat. You would think that after all these years he would have gotten used to it, but the truth was it still made him feel a bit anxious.

"How's your breakfast?" She wanted to know, in her nice caring way.

"Good." Shinichi replied.

She reached into her robe pocket and passed him an envelope.

"Here, this is for you." She said.

Shinichi took it from her.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked.

"It's a valentine, from me. It's Valentine's Day, you know?" She said.

She rose up and strolled across the kitchen, her round ass swinging enticingly. Nobuko was a tall lady, but always looked much taller because the footwear she wore. She always wore the pretty small high-heeled slippers. They were nothing but a fine leather strap covering her toes and a thin 4-inch heel, which patted faintly against the floor as she strolled. Nobuko was a housewife, had short brown hair and one hell of a figure.

"Can I open it?" Shinichi asked.

She chuckled as she started washing the dishes.

"That is the idea." She joked.

Shinichi opened the envelope and discovered a card in the shape of a heart. He opened the card and something slipped out. It was a condom, still in its unopened wrapping. The card said:

'Happy Valentine's day, darling!

Will you be mine?

Love, Mom'

Shinichi read it over and over again, then examined the condom curiously. What did this mean? Nobuko still had her back to him.

"Did you open it yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." Shinichi answered.

"And?" She said.

"What's this for?" Shinichi wanted to know, holding up the condom.

Nobuko dried her hands and strolled towards him with a smile. Her large bosom swung underneath her robe.

"That's so you don't make your valentine pregnant." She replied.

"But mom, I don't actually have a valentine this year." Shinichi said.

She took the card off the table gave it to him, forcing him to take another look.

"Yes, you do. You just haven't responded to her yet." She said.

Again he read the card, then it all made sense to him.

'Happy Valentine's day, darling!

Will you be mine?

Love, Mom'

"No way!" thought Shinichi, "Was this actually happening?"

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, Shinichi's father, Kazuyuki Izumi, walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hi dad." Shinichi said, tucking the card and condom away.

"Do you have time for breakfast, sweetie?" Nobuko asked him.

Kazuyuki grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"No, I better eat on the road. Got to be at the office a little early today. You need a ride to school, son?" He asked.

Shinichi looked at Nobuko to find her staring back at him, awaiting his answer.

"No...uh, that's okay dad. I'll take my bike today." He said.

"Don't be silly. I'm going right by the school. I'll drop you off, unless you have a valentine's date with your mom." Kazuyuki said.

"Of course not. I'm encouraging Shinichi to get more exercise. I think it would be good if he took his bike this morning." Shinichi's mother said.

"Okay, well, I better run." Kazuyuki said.

Nobuko walked him to the door. Shinichi saw Kazuyuki suddenly turn to her as she ushered him out.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Love you, valentine." He said, giving her a peck on the lips. "Have a good day!"

Little did her husband know just how good a day she was going to have. Nobuko gave him a quirky little smile and another quick kiss.

"You're gonna be late." She said sternly, pushing him out the door. Nobuko closed the door behind him and locked it.

* * *

 _Some Time In The Evening_

Nobuko was naked, lying down with her back on the center of Shinichi's bed. Her face was hot and flushed. Her legs were spread wide apart as she tightly clutched her mobile phone in her right hand.

As Shinichi pistoned himself in and out of her matronly love nest, the force of his thrusts caused Nobuko's big tits to roll wildy across her chest, slapping together again and again.

Nobuko was like a sex-crazed animal, panting loudly, salivating and sweating profusely as she announced her approaching climax.

"Ah! Almost! I'm so close!" Nobuko screamed.

Just then the phone in her hand started ringing. The name of the caller that was displayed was that of her husband's.

* * *

It was unusual for Kazuyuki to be this late into the evening without receiving a call from his wife. Normally she would call to remind him to hurry home from work if he did not want dinner to be served cold.

He just got off from a call with her. He asked about dinner and she said, 'I am sorry, I am almost, I'm so CLOSE!'

So she was close to being done with her cooking. Kazuyuki wondered if the reason for the delay was because the supermarket was crowded today due to Valentine's Days.

He guessed she picked up his call right after she had run back home. That would explain why she sounded really puffed! As much as he wanted to keep working, he supposed he better be a good father and husband and head back home.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
